


Re-Occurrence

by Ella White (ConfusedUnit)



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 12:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12531072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusedUnit/pseuds/Ella%20White
Summary: This is a rewrite and continuation of a fic that I posted five or so years ago on Fanfiction.net under the name Ella White, titled Repeating Again.While Wily is gone, that doesn't mean that the world is any calmer than usual. Rock attempts to just live his life with his family, but it seems that problems always have a way of finding him.





	Re-Occurrence

**Author's Note:**

> This is, again, a rewrite and continuation of a fic I stopped working on about five years ago.  
> I am going to be keeping the original chapters containing just about what they did originally, and then increasing chapter length once I start writing completely new chapters.  
> I hope I can actually continue it, this time.

The young robot sighs as he sits down on the couch. He pulls off his helmet and rests it next to himself, yawning. With one hand resting on the couch to lean against, he digs in the couch for the remote with the other one, letting out a happy sound once it's in his hand. He flicks his wrist as he points it at the TV, changing the channel.

He immediately returns to sulking. "It's not fair." He sets the remote on the side table, sighing as he reaches over to his right arm, tapping a sequence. With a hiss and a whir, a panel opens up, allowing him access to the datachips inside. "Going off by themselves..." He gestures with his left hand as he imitates his father. " 'Don't worry, Rock, we'll be fine. Stay home and relax!' " He huffs. "No chance. He's saying that now, but..." He fully crawls on the couch, nudging his helmet out of the way with his foot so he can lie down. He looks over to the TV as the news begins.

"Doctor Wily still has not been seen since his last defeat, and his escape. If you see him, or any of his robotic creations, please call the police and get somewhere safe."

Rock rolls his eyes, before he turns his attention back to his arm. He carefully reaches in, pulling a few of the datachips out with soft clicks. He looks at them for a few moments, before he sighs and puts them back. "...I'll deal with them later." He flops back against the couch. "...They could have at least left Rush with me..." He lifts his helmet with his foot, kicking it into the air, catching it again with his foot. He continues with the helmet, looking back at the television.

"-cloudy with an 80% chance of rain. In fact, it looks like there will be cloudy or stormy skies for the rest of the week."

"What?" He whines, throwing his arm over his face. "Ugh, rain means I can't play when Roll gets home..." He kicks the helmet one more time, before he sits up and catches it in his hands. He slides off the couch and stands, turning off the television and heading to his room.

"Hello." He says as he tosses his helmet onto his bed and walks over to his desk. He sits in the chair, opening his arm again and pulling the datachips out once more. He opens a box on his desk, placing them inside and closing it.

"You still look bothered." A small voice speaks. "Did the walk around the house not help?"

Rock shrugs, not even looking towards the voice. "I'm fine."

"Nah, something's up. I can tell."

"...I'm just tired and bored."

"You know what humans do when they feel that way?"

He closes his arm, shrugging. "Hmm?"

"They sleep." The voice has an amused tone to him. "But you wouldn't, would you?"

"There's no point." He stretches his arms, wishing once again that his room had a window. "I won't be able to sleep while they're gone."

"If you're not going to try, you should at least go recharge."

"But it's going to rain soon!" He knows there's no reason to be afraid of the liquid, he's been submerged enough over the years to know he's in no danger. It's less of a fear, and more...a discomfort. A realization that he is somewhere he does not belong. He also doesn't like being cold, so that doesn't help.

"Is it raining now?" The voice chastises.

"...No."

"Then go out and get some sun." The voice speaks with a knowing kindness. "We can talk later."

Rock sighs, standing up and pushing in his chair. "Fine...But you better be willing to talk later!"

"Of course, Rock."

"Thank you!" He smiles, grabbing his soccer ball and running out of the room.


End file.
